<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire of redemption by Kitzan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210930">Fire of redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitzan/pseuds/Kitzan'>Kitzan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First AO3 Post, fan-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitzan/pseuds/Kitzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a one-shot about the True Ending of DSAF 3. (SPOILERS AHEAD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire of redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My native language is not english so, excuse me for any mistakes that this fanfic has.<br/>I also have been years without writing anything so, I am rusty... Anyways, enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Jack shackily breathed, smelling for one last time the the crappy pizzeria.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay sir. I’m ready" Phone guy stated while walking slowly towards the orange man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack nodded ‘’Have you made the necessary precautions?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Phone guy scoffed “You bet. All of the entrances,” he pointed a finger towards one of the doors “are sealed with concrete, silly putty, or a mix of the two” he declared proudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This hell-hole is sealed good and tight”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack smiled “ That will do just nicely, thank you employee“.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Harry. Call me Harry” the phone headed guy chirped “Let's cut the formalities”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, Harry” Jack sighed “I'm glad to have worked with you,” said guy looked at him with curiosity “...Even if you are a stiff phone-headed suit”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look, sir, lemme tell ya... I'm a company veteran. I,” he fixed his suit, dusting off some dirt “ Have worked at more Freddy's locations than you could even imagine visiting.” He paused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And this place?” He turned around to look at the pizzeria “<b>The most fun I've ever had</b>”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack smiled, gladly taking the warm comfort Harry was offering him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Insane, terrifying fun</em>” the phone guy laughed “Sure, we had to cook the books a little, break the company protocol here and there...” he turned around to face Jack “But what's life without a little fun, y'know?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It has trully been a pleasure, sir.” He finished giving Jack a thumbs up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Likewise, Harry. Thank you for everything” he gave him a wide smile, showing off the gap on his theeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though, joy was cut short as Jack remembered what he had to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know how things will go from here” the orange boy said in a serious tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I've accepted things the way they are." he assured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is what we both want" he gave Jack a firm handshake and started walking away "I'll go seal the final exit, and wait in the back for the showdown".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks again, " Jack paused "for everything".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The phone-headed guy gave him another thumbs-up and walked past him "Goodbye, sir. Thank you for your kindness" Jack waved at him "I'll see on the Flipside, sir".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The orange guy inhaled deeply and sighed once again. He, then, started walking around Bear's pizzeria. The lights were still on, just as if was another day at Bear's. He looked at all the toys, games and furniture, thinking about how much he hated , but loved the place at the same time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, heavy footsteps could be heard. Something, or someone, was approaching him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<b><em>It's him</em></b>" Jack thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An almost destroyed and dirty bunny suit appeared from behind him. It was limping and breathing heavily, as if walking pained him greatly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Old Sport!!" DaveTrap greeted him with joy "It is I! Dave the Springtrap Miller!!" he opened his arms and screamed " I came back!!!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack smiled "You're late, Dave. You know that I don't like to be kept waiting" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>DaveTrap looked down at the floor and brushed him off "Well. Do you remember the last time we saw each other, sportsy? And you said that I was outnumbered" his raspy voice boomed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack lifted his chin "Of course I do, Dave".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, from every single hiding spot anyone could imagine, tons of furry animatronics jumped behind DaveTrap, menacingly standing and glaring at Jack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>DaveTrap started laughing and threw his hands in the air "Well, NOW who's <span class="u">outnumbered</span>?" he giggled "Sportsy, I'd like you to meet my army". </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boy, I've had a busy month" he kneaded his shoulders "Tracking every single possessed robot left, every murdered soul... Back at my disposal!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>DaveTrap bent his back on a weird angle "Robots possessed by dead kids, robots pssessed by dead nightguards!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<b>This   is  my  army</b> !" he boomed taking a secure step towards Jack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, who's outnumbered?" he mocked "I locked the front door on the way in, too!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're trapped, and now, YOU'RE gonna learn how it feels to be alone and outnumbered!" he shouted angrily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My God, Dave " he facepalmed" You're just as predictable as I thought".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh?" DaveTrap tilted his head in confusion "And what do you mean by THAT?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dave..." the orange man relaxed his shoulders "I knew exactly how to confront you a month ago".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All of this?" Jack spread his arms pointing at all the animatronics in the room "A carefully hatched scheme for you to bring them here. You've gathered them all in one place".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Every 'survivor of Freddy's, all in the same place" Jack said while rubbing his hands together,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>DaveTrap frowned angrily at him "What the heck are you talkin' about, old sport?".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He suddenly jerked his head upwards "Wait, is that a fuckin'-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do I smell gasoline?" he quickly questioned "What are YOU doing?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I trully feel sorry for doing this. Tricking you once again, " Jack's body shaked slightly "Even if you were a total weirdo, a kiddie strangler and a crazy-assed bitch... I still considered you a friend back in the ol' days. After losing my family I fell into loneliess, I had no one else left in my life".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One of the things I wished was to join my siblings in the after-life. I couldn't do that though, I had a promise yet to fulfill " he straightened his mouth "Even If we got in trouble together, and made things that we regret... I still want to thank you for everything, and also, Vegas".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack wrapped his arms around himself and looked down "I made mistakes when I set up Fazbender's Fright."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Buying a fun-house in a theme-park?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You had tons of ways to escape that flaming building" Jack scoffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This building? I designed, from scratch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This building was designed to be a tomb," he paused "<b>Your tomb</b>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said all those nice things just to stab me in the back, <b>again</b>?" the suit angrily screamed "<b>You are the monster.</b> You have the audacity to call me abomination, monster, and creature... but look at yourself." he pointed at Jack "You have betrayed me, again and again just to redeem yourself, to sleep better at nights. Thinking that you've done something good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you are are just a selfish hypocritical old fuck"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides, you're the one who's trapped with us" DaveTrapp pointed out "You, and every lost soul here"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're all going to burn. Can't you see?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's no way out... for anyone. If you strike a match, you're gonna burn with the rest of us" the bunny stepped back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the plan" Jack laughed and grabbed his lighter from one of his pockets "Goodbye, Dave".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And everything burned.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>